


The Sweetest Thing

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kinktober, Lactation, M/M, Pete with tits, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Patrick always loved Pete’s chest. Whenever he was shirtless he struggled to keep his hands off him and he was always grateful whenever they had some alone time which gave him chance to run his fingers and lips over his skin.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502774
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emoviolent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoviolent/gifts).

> For kinktober 30: Breast worship. For emoviolent, I hope this helps. Almost done with kinktober, yay!

Patrick always loved Pete’s chest. Whenever he was shirtless he struggled to keep his hands off him and he was always grateful whenever they had some alone time which gave him chance to run his fingers and lips over his skin.

Now, though, his chest was different to what it used to be, but he still loved it. A few months ago Pete’s body started to change. He wasn’t sure when it had started to happen, because he didn’t notice at first, but his skin got a little softer and his chest started to swell. Eventually the changes became noticeable and it was obvious that Pete was developing tits. Now Pete’s breasts were nice, soft handfuls, and Patrick couldn’t get enough of them. 

He cupped Pete’s left one, caressing his soft skin with his fingers while he kissed and licked over the right one. “Mmm you’re look so pretty like this.” He whispered, flicking his tongue against Pete’s nipple, making him moan. “Love your tits...” Parting his lips, Patrick took his nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue over it. His free hand started to stroke along the tit he was suckling, caressing and gently squeezing at it. 

“Trick...” Patrick looked up at him as Pete gasped, his head tipping back against the pillows beneath his head. Patrick had been sceptical about his bleached blonde look at first, but it had grown on him. 

Patrick hummed against his skin in response, suckling a little harder on his nub. A few days ago, while he was doing this, he’d tasted something different while he was suckling him. It had taken him a few moments to realise what it was exactly, but it was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. Ever since he’d sucked on his tits even more, eager to taste his milk again. He didn’t produce much, barely a mouthful, but each drop tasted amazing. Patrick groaned as he felt Pete’s nipple spurt into his mouth and his eyes lidded are the taste. He took a moment to savour it before swallowing it all down, licking his lips as he pulled away slightly.

“Mmm you taste so good.” Patrick purred softly, kissing along the curve of his breast, keeping his eyes on him. Pete was watching him, his eyes almost comically wide and Patrick couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t exactly blame him, this all felt so surreal, but he couldn’t get enough of him. He hummed, rubbing his thumb across his saliva slick nipple as he spoke again,voice soft. “Maybe when we’re sure these have stopped growing we can get you pierced again. I think they’d suit you.”

“Yeah Trick, anything for you.” He whispered, voice becoming high pitched when Patrick pinched both of his nipples at the same time. Patrick felt his cock jump at the words and he smiled, leaning up and whispering in his ear.

“Gonna get you the sexiest lingerie too, you’re gonna look so pretty in lacy bra and pantie sets.” Pete shivered at his words, his hips rocking up against Pete’s. He could feel his erection, even though he was sure Pete’s was smaller than it once was. “Yeah? You like that don’t you babe? Gonna dress you up so pretty.” Patrick let go of his tits, reaching down to palm his dick at the thought. “Gonna get you a collar too, that way everyone will know you’re all mine.” Patrick kissed along his throat, following the path of where the collar would go. “All mine.”

Patrick shifted back so he was on his knees and he shifted up Pete’s body, pressing his cock in the space between his tits. With his hands on each of them again, he pressed them up against his dick, starting to rock against them. “Touch yourself babe, I want you to cum for me.” Pete nodded and he saw his arm move, hearing him gasp as he started to stroke himself. “Spit on your hand.” Patrick groaned as he moved, watching as Pete did just that spitting into his free hand a few times until there was a small pool of drool. It was a sight that made his cock ache more and he spread his tits apart and nodded back down towards his dick. Pete could take a hint, so he tipped his hand, letting the saliva fall along his length before rubbing the rest against it.

Spit was shit lube for fucking but it was good enough for this, so he pressed Pete’s tits back together around his dick and started to fuck against them. “Yeah, love your tits so much, they feel so fucking soft.” Patrick groaned as he stared down at him. Since they’d got big enough to do this he wondered if they’d get bigger. He hoped that they would and he tweaked his nipples as he thought about how good they’d feel in his hands and pressed against him.

Pete cried out and he felt his hips jerk up. Patrick felt his cum land over his asscheeks, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. If anything it just made him rut against him harder, his balls slapping against his tits. “Yeah good boy, do you have any idea how sexy you are? My pretty fucking boy, love your tits so much. You have the best tits I’ve ever seen, fuck.”

It didn’t take him long before Patrick’s hips were stuttering and, with a moan, he came across Pete’s throat, some of it splattering over the thorns that were inked on his skin. “So pretty...” Patrick panted, pulling back from him and adjusting himself to so that he was laying beside him. “And all mine.” He smiled fondly, kissing him gently before resting his head on his chest, holding him close as they panted together.

Patrick may not know what caused these wonderful tits but if he did he’d have found and thanked them for the amazing gift that they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
